Primary footwear, such as shoes and boots, often provide inadequate traction under certain conditions. For example, even work boots, which often provide rugged tread on the bottom of their soles, may lack adequate traction on an icy surface, such as a frozen construction site or highway. Nevertheless, the other aspects of the primary work boot are suitable for their intended purposes, such to provide stability and protection to the foot. Various implementations for improving traction of primary footwear do not provide sufficient ease of use or stability.